Hallelujah
by moonfaerie326
Summary: First songfic ever. Kagome doesn’t feel they want her in the Feudal Era anymore, she feels they are just putting up with her because she is such a burden. Won 2nd in iyfic contest.


Title: Hallelujah  
Word count: 2137  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Sad!fic  
Summary: Kagome doesn't feel they want her in the Feudal Era anymore, she feels they are just putting up with her because she is such a burden.  
AN/ This is to Kate Voegele's Hallelujah Song. I suggest listening to it while you are reading it, its really a beautiful rendition of that song. : I hope no one did this song yet, or wrote a fic similar to this one, I don't want to seem like I copied people. This is my first songfic ever, I hope I did it right. :)

_  
_Well I've heard there was a sacred chord  
David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?

She had been having doubts for awhile now. Was she holding them back? A giant burden that they wanted to get rid of but they just didn't want to hurt her feelings. She sighed heavily. Another doubt storing itself in the back of her mind. Each time they said something to her now it felt as if they were begging her to leave. To spare them the humility of having to deal with an oaf like her.

Well it goes like this...the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall  
And the major lift,  
The baffled King composing Hallelujah

Inuyasha could smell the sadness seeping off of her form. Its time, he thought. For awhile now he'd been debating when to tell her he loved her, he wanted to the perfect moment, for it to mean something, something she'd remember for ever. He smiled softly, thinking of what would happen when he told her, she'd be his, forever. She would no longer wreak of sadness, sadness that was only there because she thought he loved Kikyo.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you.

Kagome sighed again, silent tears streaming down her face. "I need to go home and stock up Inuyasha." She said softly, trying not to let the sound of her tears leak into her voice.

"Alright Kagome." He said happily, his voice laced with obvious cheer, it only caused Kagome's heart to fill up with the familiar chill, he doesn't care for me anymore, doesn't care enough to make me stay.

"I'll be back by tomorrow," She stated, walking towards the well, never once turning to face the group. She was lying, she wasn't planning on coming back, she'd go through the well and seal it forever, not that she expected Inuyasha to come and get her, but she'd seal it so that she would never have the temptation of jumping through the well and causing herself more pain. She always caused herself pain, humiliation, she wasn't needed her, she just needed to get that through her mind.

And she tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne  
She cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Inuyasha smiled warmly at Kagome's retreating form. "We will see you then, Kagome-chan." Sango yelled. Inuyasha simply nodded. Yes we'll see you then Kagome, and its then that I will tell you how much you mean to me.

Kagome let a broken sob come from her throat as she jumped through the well, crossing times for the last time ever. I'll miss you all, even if you never felt anything for me, I will always remember you

Well baby I have been here before  
I've seen this room, and I've walked this floor  
You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya.

Inuyasha paced by the well, his heart pounding in his chest, it was nearing midnight, she said she'd be back today, yet she had yet to appear. Something just came up He reassured himself. The worry that coursed through his body easing as he realized he could just jump through the well and see her.

His heart warmed as he leaped into the well. He closed his eyes, expecting to feel the tingle of time travel. Before he knew it his feet hit the ground with a thud. He jumped out of the well, a bright smile gracing his lips, he'd get to see his Kagome, after missing her for a full day. "Kagome," he sighed as his let his golden eyes drift open.

His heart immediately lurched in his throat as he took in the sight. Instead of being incased in the well house he was in the clearing, trees surrounding him from every directions. "What?!" He murmured dumbly, "Its just a fluke."

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

He jumped in and out of the well continuously, each time he was never incased in the blue light that signaled him being brought to his Kagome, his mate, his everything.

"Kagome!" He roared, his heart aching as he jumped one final time before sinking to his knees on the mud at the bottom of the well. "Kagome…" he whimpered, heart wrenching sobs making their way past his lips.

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do ya?

Kagome sobbed openly, her fingers gripping the side of the well tightly, she hadn't left this spot since she'd returned sometime yesterday and sealed the well. Her heart broke into a million tiny pieces, and she could swear she could feel it scattering all around her body, cutting through her body and making her bloody and broken inside. "Inuyasha," She whimpered, swearing she could hear him calling to her, begging her to come back, but it was just wishful thinking, for he'd never need her in such a way.

And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

He could hear his friends whispering above the well, he could hear the sobs of the kit, he was just as sad as he was, Kagome had warmed all of their hearts and now they'd never see her again. No! He screamed in his mind, I can't go on without her, I will see her. I have to see her!

Well maybe there is a God above  
But all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you.

And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
it's not somebody who's seen the light  
it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

She sat on her knees by the well, caressing the wood of the well slightly, splinters easing there way into her skin but she didn't care, the only thing she could feel was the brokenness that consumed her being. "Inuyasha," she whispered, tears making there way down her cheeks, slipping into her lips leaving a salty taste on her tongue, "You knew I loved you right?" She questioned the well, wishing he could hear her. "I loved you more than I ever thought possible, I loved you enough that I'd break my heart just to make you happy. Inuyasha, I broke my heart for you," She clutched her shirt tightly, her heart feeling like it was caught in a vice grip. "Its broken, and I can never repair it. I want you to know you didn't break my heart Inuyasha, I broke it, I choose to never see you again. I know you would have never been mine, but just seeing you everyday kept my heart intact, now I'll never see you again and its broken. I'm broken." A strangled sob wrenched its way past her lips. "I broke myself for you. I'd die for you Inuyasha. I don't know if I'll survive this, I might not survive my sleep tonight Inuyasha, but I hope you knew I loved you. I love you, I love you more than I need air. And if I die tonight, I'll die with that love clutched firmly inside me, I will hold onto it forever, I will hold onto it like I wish I could of held onto you" She caressed the wood one last time, blood trikling down her splintered fingers and staining the wood along with her tears. She quickly left the well house, shutting the door firmly for the last time, her heart left locked inside the well house, broken and forever unhealed.

Oo Hallelujah, Oo Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Inuyasha could smell her blood, it was floating around in the air. He sniffed lightly, and then his ears perked up as he heard his voice, it seemed to be floating around the forest, he jumped out of the well quickly, wanting to hear her voice completely. "Inuyasha," He could hear the tears in her voice, could hear every crack of her used voice, heard that she'd been crying for hours on end. "You knew I loved you right?" He cried heavily, wishing he could answer her, "I love you Kagome!" He wailed to the side, clutching the well in an iron grip, his claws imbedding themselves in the wood. "I love you more than I ever thought possible, I loved you enough that I'd break my heart just to make you happy. Inuyasha, I broke my heart for you," His heart was breaking in his chest, and he clutched his haori tightly, wanting to ease the pain. His claws scrapped through his haori, as the nicked his chest, drawing blood. Tears trailed down his cheek as his bloodied hand once again gripped the well."Its broken, and I can never repair it. I want you to know you didn't break my heart Inuyasha, I broke it, I choose to never see you again. I know you would have never been mine, but just seeing you everyday kept my heart intact, now I'll never see you again and its broken. I'm broken." He closed his eyes in agony, not noticing the golden glow emitting from the well. "I broke myself for you. I'd die for you Inuyasha. I don't know if I'll survive this, I might not survive my sleep tonight Inuyasha, but I hope you knew I loved you. I love you, I love you more than I need air. And if I die tonight, I'll die with that love clutched firmly inside me, I will hold onto it forever, I will hold onto it like I wish I could of held onto you" Inuyasha felt fear grip him, Kagome sealed the well, Kagome was expecting to die, Kagome was…gone.

"Inuyasha," Sango said, her throat hurting from her cries. "Inuyasha," she called again, her voice firmer, his eyes snapped to hers, feral and broken. She nodded her head towards the well, "Somethings happening." She whispered as a white light emitted from the well bursting up above the trees.

Inuyasha watched wide eyed. He glanced towards his friends, standing up and looking at the well. "I'll bring her back," he vowed, jumping into the white light. Eyes closed tightly, hoping he will make it to his love.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Inuyasha floated down to the bottom of the well, his feet touching the bottom softly, he jumped up without opening his eyes, the stench of tears covering the area around him. He opened his eyes slowly, his heart beating rapidly.

He nearly fainted in relief as he looked around the well house. "I'm coming Kagome," He whispered, throwing open the door and jumping to her window. He saw the latch was slid down, but not firmly in place as he opened the window, jumping through it faster then he'd ever done before, landing firmly in the room, the smell of sadness was nearly overwhelming as he made his way to the bed, his footsteps laden with guilt.

"Kagome," He whispered brushing her bangs out of her face and wiping away her tears. "I love you," Her murmured laying a kiss to her forehead, before licking away her remaining tears.

He watched as her eyes drifted open, her eyes filled with surprise. "Inuyasha." She whispered voice hoarse. "No, I must be dreaming." She sighed laying back down, simply staring up at him from her pillow.

He quickly yanked her out of the bed, seating her firmly into his lap, and holding her in a tight hug. "Its no dream, I'm here, and I love you." He murmured against his ears, feeling her body beginning to quake with sobs.

"Don't lie to me!" She yelled, her fists pressing against his chest trying to free her body from his grasp, only to have him tighten his hold.

"I love you wench." He began repeating over and over, gently rocking her back and forth. "I love you and I could never stop loving you. Your mine forever, never do what you did again." He whispered fiercely moving back to look into her eyes, which were shimmering with tears. "You can never leave me." He whimpered, pressing a sweet kiss against her lips. "I couldn't survive if you left me Kagome. Promise me you wont leave me."

"Never again." She promised burying her face in his neck and crying, feeling her heart slowly mending.


End file.
